


This Little Piggy

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A itty bitty boar piglet for convience, Adventuring to break the curse, Also no Zelda, Breath of the wild world, Curses, Ganondorf is 32, Ganondorf is King of the Gerudos, Ganondorf is cursed to be a boar, Ganondorf is licensed to say fuck, Ganondorf knows sign language....for reasons, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), I'm new here, Link has no memory but not because he died, Link is 28, Link lives in his house in Hateno Village but with more land and more animals, Link loves his cuccos and would murder for his horses, M/M, More characters will appear as I figure this story out, More will be revealed - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Please don't murder me, Riju is his niece and successor, Slow burn?????, There the age difference isn't awful, We'll find that out later, but no Calamity Ganon, idk - Freeform, selective mute link, swearing warning?, where is she??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Link really should have just sold his cucco eggs and left. BUuuuuuuut when has Link ever done what he was supposed to do??? Instead, he came home from the market with a talking pig claiming to be the King of the Gerudos. Next thing Link knows, he's on an adventure to help break the curse on Ganondorf. But it's strange, Ganondorf knows more things about Link than Link remembers about himself...something weird is going on and Link can't put his finger on it.
Relationships: Link/Ganondorf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. When the Hero of Hyrule goes to the market...He buys a piggy.

The morning was crisp, borderline cold even. Spring was close - there was no snow on the ground but Winter hadn’t quite let go of Hyrule yet. He shivered as he fed the cuccos, spreading their feed outside of their coop. The wind was blowing, making his shivering even worse. He slipped back in the house and quickly pulled on a warm doublet over his tunic before grabbing the basket of eggs and heading towards the market. 

The farmer’s market was held every Friday in Hateno Village, starting from early in the morning until three in the afternoon. When he arrived, it was eight at the most, he still had plenty of time to look around and buy whatever he could afford with his treasured stash of rupees. He was just finished selling his cuccos eggs when the silence of the morning was broken by a loud SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!

“Don't fucking sell me!! I’m too important to become fucking bacon!!” a deep, shrill voice rang in Link’s ears as he turned his head to find the source of the yelling. It took a while but eventually, the Hylian came across a pen set up by a traveling merchant. Inside the pen was a little black boar piglet. Despite its small size, it had a mane of flaming red and its tusks were curling. It was also swearing profusely at its seller as it stalked around its small enclosure. 

‘Why are you so important?’ Link signed as he knelt beside the pen. He doubted the piglet would understand sign language but his gut told him to try it anyway. It was obvious no one else was hearing the boar scream and cuss. No one but Link, he wasn’t really surprised at this point after finding out he could see Korok spirits. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, the piglet stopped and stared at him. The little tail of his started to wag at the mere sight of him. The piglet planted his feet and met Link’s blue eyes before announcing, “I am a king!”. 

Link gave it a dubious look, it was just a piglet after all. It couldn’t weigh more than four pounds at most. He didn’t look very kingly despite a red jewel resting high between its eyes. ‘And why would a King be a piglet?’

“Because I am cursed!” the piglet squeaked out before the merchant so rudely interrupted his sentence. 

“Buy him or scram, kid!” he sneered at Link.

Link shrugged and signed. ‘How much?’

“A hundred rupees.”

Link frowned and shook his head. ‘A hundred rupees for a piglet!?’

“Let me tell you, he’s a massive pain in the ass.” The piglet squealed in protest, shouting curses the man didn’t understand. 

‘I’ll pay fifty and nothing more.’ 

“A hundred!”

‘Fifty!!’ 

They argued over the piglet as he wandered around his enclosure, frustrated he was even being sold at all. He was a King! He wasn’t supposed to be argued over like a common pig! “Fine! Fifty rupees it is.” Link smiled and handed over a purple rupee. “Good riddance anyway.” the man hissed as he roughly grabbed the piglet and pushed him in Link’s arms. 

Link gently moved the piglet to his empty basket.  _ Well, I guess I’m done here _ . He thought to himself as he started walking back to his ranch. He walked a little more than a half a mile before he started to clear his voice. “So….who cursed you?” his voice was rough like sandpaper. How long had it been since he’d used it? Link wasn’t sure at this point. 

The piglet grumbled, it sounded more like a snort anyway. “By a jilted ex-lover who I now regret teaching magic to.” As they grew closer to the ranch, his little tail began to wag once again as if this was not his first time seeing it. Perhaps it wasn’t. Link opened his front door and walked in, shutting it. He placed the basket on his dining table, allowing the piglet to step out of the basket and sniff around. 

“Well, I guess we should start with names. I’m Link.” he swallowed, trying to make his voice sound clearer and less raw. It didn’t work but that didn’t stop him from trying. 

The piglet stopped it’s sniffing, once again planting its feet and attempted to look regal. “I am King Ganondorf,” it announced, “King of the Gerudo.”

~

Far away from Haneto Village, in the Gerudo Desert, a young girl sat on a throne with a crown braided in her hair. She attempted to look as casual as possible, leaning against the arm of the throne but her tiny stature did not help. Nervously she looked at her advisor, Buliara, then noted how they were alone. “Buliara,” 

“Yes, Lady Riju?”

“When do you think my Uncle will return?” It had been a month since their chief had vanished from his usual travels in Hyrule. For some, this might not be unusual but Uncle was never tardy. He always returned when he was expected with the wind. Since his absence, Riju shyly stepped in the role of Chief, leading the Gerudos until her uncles return. 

“I do not know, My Lady.” 

It was not the answer Riju was hoping for, a sigh slipping through her lips. One day she would become Chief when her Uncle left to join her mother in the afterlife but that was not for a long time, Riju hoped. “Where are you, Uncle Ganondorf?” she muttered to herself, frowning. 


	2. Cucco Caretaker Wanted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf attempt to find a caretaker for Link's cuccos. Needless to say, the little birds aren't making it easy for them!!

The King of Gerudo wandered around the Cucco coop as Link collected the eggs. He was too small to be unafraid of the much bigger birds. Besides, cuccos were terrifying even when Ganondorf was human. “Why do you even keep these things???”  
“Don’t judge them, I kept you.” Link’s rough voice came from the coop, emerging with a basket filled with eggs. Ganondorf snorted indigently as he followed the blond Hylian to his stable. There was a horse that fit more for a man of Ganondorf’s size. It was one of the few Giant Horses left and it had the stupidest name on the planet in his opinion. 

“I can’t believe you have the most majestic horse in the world and you named it _Chunkers_!” he huffed. 

Link fed his horse another apple. “She’s big and she likes food, of course, I named her Chunkers.” Ganondorf sat down and shook his little snout. Link refilled her trough and made sure to leave the door ajar as he left so Chunkers could go out and graze. 

Ganondorf trotted on after him. It had been three days since Link bought the little piggy at the market. “When are we leaving for the desert?” the boar asked again. He’d mentioned it the first night, the second night, and here he was asking it again. He expected the same answer and he got it. 

“When I find someone to take care of my cuccos.” Link had declared the first night, they wouldn’t be leaving for Gerudo Town until he found someone to take care of his cuccos. This proved to be difficult. Cuccos were well, to put it lightly, little shits. They were known to peck with their sharp beaks, cuccos farmers were known to have scars on their knuckles and hands from them and Link was no exception. If you already had Cuccos then you didn’t want more and if you didn’t have cuccos then you didn’t want one. Yes, they were _that_ bad.

“If we wait until you find someone, I’ll be fully grown and you’ll have a long grey beard!” Ganondorf snorted as he followed the Hylian out to the market. 

Link rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that. We’ll find someone.” Ganondorf snorted and fell silent, walking beside him as they walked through the village. Link would go and talk to some of the farmers of the village, each of them refusing to take care of the cuccos.

“I’m sorry, Link, I can’t with all my chores...I’m just too busy,” they said over and over again. Link would nod and continue on with Ganondorf trotting at his heels. 

Ganondorf snorted. “Well, this is new.” Three days ago, there had been an empty house not too far from Link’s house, right next to Kochi’s Dye Shop. Three days later, there was a wagon filled with crates and boxes. A new family was moving in. 

Link shrugged, having switched to signing. ‘A new family, huh.’ they watched an old lady hopple into the house and a young girl hustle after her, carrying boxes. Both had hair as white as snow and an interesting tattoo on their foreheads. 

“Sheikahs? You don’t see them outside of Kakariko Village often.” Ganondorf remarked.   
‘Sheikah?’ Link signed, frowning. 

Ganondorf sat down before he started explaining. “A long-ago technologically advanced civilization. They created vast structures that vanished and the shrines scattered across the realm.”

‘Like the shrine near the house?’

“Exactly.” 

‘Where did they go?’ 

“The King of Hyrule thought they were a threat to the kingdom and banished them. Most settled in Kakariko Village.” 

‘Huh.’ Link signed then rushed forward as the younger of the pair nearly tripped as she carried several boxes. “Whoa! Careful there,” he caught her before she hit the ground. 

Her pale cheeks turned bright red. “T-T-Thank you,” he set her back on her feet. “I-I-I’m...P-Paya,”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Link. I live right over there,” Link gestured in the direction of his house. “You moving in?”

“Y-Y-Yes, my grandmother I-I-Impa and I-I-I are moving in..I need to look for a job soon…”

Link’s ears perked up. “Have you ever cared for cuccos before?” 

“N-N-No…?” 

“Would you like to try???”

“A-Are c-c-cuccos hard to take c-c-care of?” Paya stuttered. Link hesitated to answer, not wanting to lie to the young girl. On the other hand, Ganondorf was staring at him with daggers in his eyes. 

“No…” he swallowed, “they’re just temperamental.”

Impa hoppled over and stomped her cane on the ground, making Ganondorf jump. “If my niece was going to take care of your cuccos! If! How much would she be paid?” 

Link didn’t even miss a beat. “Fifty rupees for every month I’m gone.” 

Impa nodded with approval and hobbled back into the house. Paya nibbled on her bottom lip and then nodded. “O-Okay, I’ll do it.” 

Link smiled. “Great, how about we go over to my house so I can introduce you to my girls?” Paya nodded and followed them back to Link’s cucco coop and after a quick introduction, Paya took a quick liking to the cuccos. After a couple of hours, she promised to be there the next morning so they could leave for their journey. “Thank you, Paya.” Link waved as she walked home. 

“Perfect! Now we can head out!” Ganondorf cheered. Link nodded as he made dinner for that night. 

“Yeah, we can.”

The next morning, after Link packed what he needed, locked down the house, paid Paya her first purple rupee, and saddled up Chunkers. Ganondorf found himself in a satchel tied to Link’s hip, on top of the world after Link mounted Chunkers. “Here we go,” Link muttered as he walked Chunkers towards the main road.

“Homeward Bound,” Ganondorf muttered under his breath. “I’m coming, Riju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why Impa and Paya moved away from Kakariko Village, I honestly don't know. I'm glad y'all enjoyed the first chapter, I honestly can't wait to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Zelda fanfiction! Honestly didn't expect it to be a Ganlink fic, I always thought I'd write a Sidlink one first. Truth be told, I am very new to the Zelda fandom and have never, in fact, played a game with Ganondorf in it. Truth be told, the only Zelda game I've played has been Breath of the Wild. I only just got obsessed with the ship yesterday, so please cut me some slack. While I'm new to the fandom, I'm willing to research the characters and backgrounds. I hope you all enjoy this wild, gay journey!


End file.
